EL HADA Y EL DRAGON DE HIELO
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Al inicio de los tiempos los seres mágicos conviven en la tierra, sólo existe una regla inquebrantable, nunca debían amarse, cada especie debía vivir en su mundo, sometiéndose a sus normas y a lo que había sido establecido por Dios, un Hada encontró a un joven dragón y sin esperarlo conocieron el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

EL PRINCIPIO DEL TIEMPO

Al principio del tiempo, Dios creó hermosas criaturas para que poblaran la tierra, todas vivían en armonía y el mundo estaba en calma, los seres humanos eran las criaturas más frágiles de la creación, debían trabajar para vivir, sufrir para traer al mundo a sus hijos y sobretodo eran mortales que vivían una vida muy, muy corta a pesar de ello eran las criaturas más enigmáticas, al romper la regla primordial que Dios padre había establecido como inquebrantable perdieron la gracia de su inmortalidad y sus ojos fueron abiertos al entendimiento por ello fueron extraídos del edén y trasladados a nuevas tierras, poseían sentimientos muy muy profundo y sobretodo poseían extrañas costumbres.

Cada especie viva en su espacio y bajo sus reglas y normas, el mejor ejemplo de que las reglas no debían ser transgredidas, la efímera vida de los seres humanos, que no iba más allá del suspiro de un hada, o el aleteo suave de un joven dragón.

Las hadas nacía de una minúscula partícula de magia que se desprendía de la sonrisa del amor entre dos de ellas, los dragones nacían de la Unión del Fuego y el hielo, generados de sus padres por amor, cada especie nacía del amor y la magia, de las risas y de los sueños.

Todo fue roto cuando los humanos seducidos por las oscuras fuerzas de la seducción cedieron ante la tentación, al romper su pureza dejaron de ver a los otros seres, porque su nuevo entendimiento no les permitía entender el accionar puro del amor y la magia, por ello sus ojos fueron cerrados a todas las hermosas maravillas que los rodeaban.

Pero ellos sí podían ser observados por los otros seres que muchas veces sentían pena, curiosidad, fascinación y desdén por ellos, al perder su inmortalidad eran considerados inferiores.

Entre las Hadas había una muy especial, su aleteo era brillante más que el de cualquier otra Hada, ella tenía un don podía dar alimento de vida, era aventurera, curiosa y muy alegre, sobre todo era muy compasiva, sentía una amor especial por los seres humanos tan frágiles y fascinantes y tan locamente adorables.

Entre los dragones había un joven dragón de hielo, era especial porque nació del amor de dos dragones de hielo, era único, hermoso, sus ojos eran azules, similares al azul del cielo claro de la mañana, su piel era como el hielo claro y limpio de los glaciares, su don era transmitir paz, y contradictorio a su naturaleza fría su cercanía transmitía calor, amaba a los animales y los cuidaba del frío invierno antes de hacerlo llegar, él podía hacer caer la nieve delicada y fina, o torrenciales tomarme capaces de acabar con todo a su paso.

Después de la transgresión de los humanos se estableció una regla inquebrantable, el amor entre los seres mágico estaba prohibido, aún cuando podía compartir los mismos espacios no podía estrechar ningún tipo de lazo afectivo, por ello la habilidad de comunicación entre las especies fue eliminada, por ello sólo podían verse, más no hablar entre sí.

Un día invernal sobre una elevada montaña, una pequeña familia de conejos quedó atrapada al caer una tormenta de hielo, el trago no se dio cuenta que estaban allí, su pelaje era tan blanco que se confundía con la espesa nieve que siempre había en ese lugar, cuando logró verlos ya era muy tarde la nieve había sido llamada y no podía ser detenida, el dragón soplo suavemente y tranquilizó los fríos cuerpos que estaban casi congelados e infundió tranquilidad a los pequeños seres, aquello le causó tanto dolor, él que desplegó sus inmensas alas y las batió una y otra vez manteniendo la nieve lejos de sus cuerpo, al hacer esto, el sol radiante lo baño completamente con su luz y de él se desprendió un brillo nunca antes visto, fue tal que todas las criaturas pudieron ver su esplendor, a lo lejos el hada era atraída por su curiosidad, después de vagar por el mundo entero, ella había visto todo y aquello era algo nuevo y hermoso, que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Sin perder tiempo voló, ágil y velozmente hasta que se topó de frente con aquel hermoso ser que brilla, su hermosura era tal que lágrimas de magia pura se desprendieron de los ojos esmeralda del hada, un destello pequeño pero poderoso llamó la atención del dragón, que sin razón alguna se paralizó, con sus alas extendidas al máximo se veía imponentes y majestuosas, por un segundo hada y dragón se miraron a los ojos azul y verde, el azul del cielo y verde del bosque que se unieron en unos, en ese breve momento.

El dragón bajó su mirada y el hada la siguió, hasta dar con los pequeños conejos que daban su último aliento de vida, ella sin perder tiempo y entendiendo lo que él trataba de hacer, voló hasta ellos y les infundió aliento, como aún tenían vida, poco a poco se fueron recuperando, ella se paró sobre la nieve acariciándonos, él descendió hasta la tierra observando aquel milagro que por primera vez veía, los conejitos pronto empezaron a brincar y felices se alejaron, dejando a estos dos seres uno frente al otro observándose, tímidamente ambos comenzaron a sonreír el uno al otro y algo nuevo Surgió, una magia antigua y poderosa que por una eternidad había estado dormida despertó.

La fuerza de la magia que se había despertado fue tan grande que todas las criaturas durmieron, sin saber por cuánto tiempo, mientras el hada y el dragón entraban en un trance mágico, no podían moverse, solo sus miradas se sostenían, no podían entender qué estaba sucediendo solo podían sentir la fuerza de la magia que los tenía cautivos.

Poco a poco las alas del hada antes multicolor, se fueron transformando en alas transparentes, brillantes y tornasoles, y la piel de él fue tomando el brillo de un millón de estrellas y en vez del color del hielo comenzó a brillar como un diamante, cuando la transformación de ambos término todos despertaron de su letargo, teniendo la extraña sensación de que todo había cambiado.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

DURANTE UNA ETERNIDAD

Poco a poco las alas del hada antes multicolores, se fueron transformando el alas transparentes, brillantes y tornasoles , y la piel de él fue tomando el brillo de un millón de estrellas y en vez del color del hielo comenzó a brillar como un diamante, cuando la transformación de ambos término todos despertaron de su letargo teniendo la extraña sensación de que todo había cambiado.

Aunque eran jóvenes el Hada y el dragón sabían que no debían tener contacto, conocían a perfección la regla inquebrantable.

Él hizo una reverencia y ella bajó un poco su cabeza con tristeza, sentía que algo dentro de ella se rompió cuando sus miradas dejan de encontrarse, el sentía que la fuerza de sus alas lo abandonan y no se podía alejar.

En la distancia el Hada escuchó que la llamaban y con pesar en su alma se fue apartando de él sin darle la espalda, el se mantuvo allí, de pie sobre las montañas mientras más lejos estaba ella más difícil se le hacía emprender el vuelo.

Desde ese día cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder, el joven dragón comenzó a lanzar fuego, cuando la angustia se apoderaba de él, se entendía sus padres no podían entender ¿Por qué?

Nunca un dragón había tenido el poder de llamar a la nieve y al fuego, eran dos fuerzas contrarias, ambas podrían ser devastadoras si no se mantenía el equilibrio, cosa que el joven no conseguía hacer, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos muchas veces lo dominaban y para contenerlo era necesaria la fuerza de mil dragones juntos, por ello fue condenado al destierro debía vivir lejos de cualquier ser, la intensidad, lo impredecible y los violentos cambio del joven ponían en peligro, a los seres mágicos, a los humanos y a los animales.

Él fue condenado a vivir en soledad hasta el final de los tiempos, nada le importaba su vida terminó en el momento que ella se perdió en la nada y el resplandor de sus hermosas alas tornasol desapareció en el viento.

Para el Hada no fue diferente, ella poco a poco perdió el brillo centelleante de su mirada, seguía siendo compasiva y ayudaba a todo sin distinción, humanos, animales o seres mágicos, algo había pasado con ella, ahora podía hacer brotar plantas y flores, ese don de aliento de vida se extendió a todas las especies, pero cuando estaba triste sus alas se movían con tanta fuerza que se crearon tormentas y tornados, nunca un Hada había tenido tal poder, vida y destrucción podía emanar su ser.

Cuando algún joven intentaba robar una sonrisa tratando de convertirse en su compañero sus alas desprendía un frío tan helado que era capaz de dañar las alas de quienes estaban cerca, ni las hadas de invierno podían soportar las ráfagas gélidas de se desprendía de su aleteo

Después de algún tiempo y un sin fin de eventos desafortunados, el Hada fue desterrada y condenada a vagar por el mundo, cada vez que la melancolía empañada sus ojos algo extraño sucedía en el prado de las Hadas.

El tiempo pasó y no volvieron a encontrarse, pero jamás lograron olvidarse el uno del otro, cada uno vagaba por el mundo, asesorando ese único recuerdo, casi una eternidad humana había pasado, cuando en un hermoso prado en tierras altas u par de humanos corrían a encontrarse, el dragón vio por casualidad el extraño nacimiento de una pequeña humana, al ver sus ojos tan verdes como los del Hada juro cuidarla aunque le costara la vida.

No muy lejos de allí otro bebé humano nacía, madre he hijo estaban casi sin vida, el Hada que se sentía fascinada por el amor que se profesaban algunos humanos, sobretodo las madres por sus pequeños, decidió dar aliento de vida a ambos, cuando los ojos del pequeño se abrieron, esa paz que desde hace mucho tiempo había perdido pareció volver a ella, los ojos del pequeño eran tan azules como el cielo, ella impactada se acercó y acarició la mejilla del pequeño, el niño podía verle o eso quería creer ella, como debía vivir en el destierro ella decidió permanecer con él, le vio crecer y muchas veces, el niño, el joven, el hombre y el anciano hablaron a la nada y ella siempre pensó que era con ella, no sólo lo vio crecer y envejecer lo vio el día que la luz de sus ojos estaban por apagarse y sus últimas palabras la asombraron.

\- Mi hermosa amiga, mi fiel compañera de juegos, es momento que regreses y busques a tu amor, gracias por cuidarme mi hermosa Hada de alas tornasol, perdona mi egoísmo por no decir antes esto, la vida no vale sin el amor que te robo los sueños.

El hada sorprendida se acercó y le acarició la mejilla al anciano y quiso infundir aliento de vida en él pero la detuvo.

\- No lo hagas mi querida amiga, muchas veces te vi hacerlo desde que era un niño, pero mi amada me espera y ya es tiempo de ir con ella.

El Hada lloraba desconsolada no entendía por qué no le dejaba darle más años de vida.

\- Recuerdas cuando la conocimos el el prado, parecía un ángel, mi bella princesa, el humano sonreía cuando dio su último aliento recordando a su amada que había partido hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Podías verme? Eso no es posible, nunca antes pasó eso ¿ella era tu princesa? El Hada tenía claro que la vida de los humanos era tan corta como un suspiro de ella, aún así prefirió, quedarse entre ellos.

Habían pasado más de diez generaciones de humanos hasta donde ella quiso contar, cada que uno de sus amados humanos partía, ella sentía que algo en ella faltaba, poco a poco empezó a entender los sentimientos y las motivaciones humanas, el amor, la esperanza, la fe, el odio, la ambición, la envidia, eran seres contradictorios los humanos, aún así fascinantes y aun cuando sus vidas eran tan cortas, la vivían con pasión y por amor u odio eran capaces de hacer cual cosa, el Hada llegó a comprender el idioma de los humanos a perfección, muchas veces podía prevenir las cosas que harían, y guardar sus vidas.

Sus humanos eran prósperos y tenían una larga vida, mucho más que los demás, siempre había un humano entre ellas que podía verla y eso la llenaba de alegría, sus humanos le recordaban a su dragón, sus bellos azules eran como los de él.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

PORQUE ME REFLEJO EN TI

Sus humanos eran prósperos y tenían una larga vida, mucho más que los demás, siempre había un humano entre ellos que podían verla y eso la llenaba de alegría, sus humanos le recordaban a su dragón, sus bellos azules eran como los de él.

El dragón generación tras generación cuido a las mujeres que descendieron de aquella pequeña, extrañamente, generación tras generación en esa familia solo una niña nacía, casi todos los descendientes de su pequeña eran hombres.

Generación tras generación el se encargaba de protegerlas, con cada nacimiento el dragón sentía una felicidad profunda, con cada generación el dragón iba entregando parte de su corazón, por su bien debía mantener en calma sus sentimientos, de lo contrario tendría que alejarse de sus pequeñas y amadas humanas, después de varias generaciones pasó que en un descuido de la madre la pequeña cayó en un río helado y aunque el dragón trató de salvarla fue muy tarde, la niña era muy pequeña y aún no podía entender los sentimientos del dragón, poco tiempo después la madre murió de tristeza, el día que sus ojos se cerraron por siempre, el dragón cayó herido cerca del lado en donde la pequeña perdió su vida, los seres mágicos no podían hablar el idioma de los humanos, pero ese día el dragón no invoco ni al fuego ni al hielo, al intentar hacer algo distinto brotó de su ser.

\- AILYN... Se escuchó a lo largo y ancho de las tierras altas, más que un grito fue un lamento, el dragón lloraba por la madre y por la hija, por las princesas que por tanto tiempo llevaron el vacío que ella, su hada le dejó, ya no podría ver su verde mirada a través de ellas, el dragón lloro por todas y cada una de las mujer y niñas que habían llevado ese nombre, desde que vio nacer a la primera.

Los humanos se espantaron y los seres mágicos sintieron que sus mundos se estremecían, cada hada, dragón, elfo o criatura que nacía de la magia sintió el dolor del dragón como propio.

Nunca un ser nacido de la magia había muerto desde el día de la creación, pero el dragón después de gritar ese nombre, poco a poco fue perdiendo su brillo, hasta que su cuerpo se desplomó en la tierra, cuando esto pasó cada dragón se vino al suelo, todos fueron arrastrados por una fuerza tan grande, que aunque lucharon con todas sus fuerzas no pudieron sostener su vuelo y cayeron a tierra.

El Hada, sintió un dolor muy grande, y luego que algo la arrastraba más allá del bosque, era irresistible la fuerza que la llamaba, desde que su amado humano había partido, ella había querido regresar con los suyos, pero una fuerza la retenía, no entendía por qué la magia la mantenía en ese lugar, por más que quería no lograba alejarse de esas tierras, pero en ese momento, sus alas la llevaban, sentía que la fuerza de sus alas aumentaban y se hacía más rápido su vuelo, hasta que lo pudo ver, era él, estaba agonizando, el aliento de vida estaba por abandonar su cuerpo, sobre él, el brillo de las estrellas se apagaba uno a uno, muy asustada el hada llegó lo alcanzó.

Sin pensarlo tomó su rostro y acercó su boca a la de él, con todas la fuerza de su ser sopló aliento de vida, luego le abrazó el cuello, gruesas lágrimas brotaron de su verdes ojos, estas se unieron a la magia que había abandonado el cuerpo del dragón, hasta que de la nada dos figuras humanas se fueron materializando ante sus los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

\- No llores linda le dijo Ailyn, siempre supimos que nuestro hermoso y amado príncipe, tarde o temprano te encontraría, la pequeña Ailyn corría hasta el cuerpo inerte en la tierra y le habló al oído.

\- Príncipe lo lamento, la mujer se sentó junto a su pequeña y con tiernas caricias, toco su rostro.

\- Nuestro generoso, hermoso y amado príncipe guerrero, gracias por cuidarnos desde hace tanto tiempo, todas te estamos agradecidas, es momento de liberarte, es momento de vivir tu amor.

El dragón débilmente fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con su verde mirada, tan verde como los bosques en primavera, junto ella estaban sus dos últimas princesa, era su hermosa hada, ella había regresado a él.

\- Ailyn... Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ver desaparecer a la madre y a la hija sonrientes, y allí arrodillada a su lado estaba ella, su Hada.

Ella pudo escuchar lo que el dragón había dicho, estaba petrificada, aquello no era normal, los seres mágicos no podían hablar la lengua de los humanos, y ella, ella no debía entender lo que un dragón decía.

\- Lucha por tu amor príncipe, lucha por tu amor, le dijo Ailyn al dragón con una tierna sonrisa, todas estaremos bien, desde el cielo les vamos a cuidar.

Poco a poco el dragón se fue incorporando, y sus alas se desplegaron, el Hada sonreía al verlo levantar el vuelo, en tierras lejanas todos los dragones pudieron levantarse, ninguno entendió que había sucedido, o porque habían caído de esa manera desde los cielos.

El Hada emprendió el vuelo junto a su amado dragón, al estar junto a él esa necesidad de permanecer en esas tierras, había desaparecido, con sonrisas, miradas y señas ella le indicó al dragón que le siguiera y le mostró a los desentiende de su humano, hombres de hermosos ojos azul cielo.

Después de unos días él la llevó a las tierras de Ailyn, aún lloraban la ausencia de la mujer y su hija, permanecieron por un tiempo con ellos hasta que el más joven tomó por esposa a una doncella, el Hada hizo crecer frente al lago una árbol, este quedó impregnado de su magia, fue bajo su sombra que la esposa del joven concibió y un tiempo después nació una hermosa niña de ojos verdes, el dragón al verla voló hasta el lago y comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas regalón el árbol que casi alcanzaba su altura. Sin saber con sus lágrimas y la magia del hada juntas en el árbol estaban sellado un pacto eterno.

Ese día abandonaron juntos esas tierras, esperando que sus humanos fueran felices y vivieran plenamente, era el momento de regresar a las tierras mágicas, estando juntos ya no traerían más desgracias sobre sus pueblos.

En el camino pudieron ver los cambios que habían sufrido las tierras y los humanos mientras ellos estaban en tierras lejos, la Naturaleza hizo lo suyo y todo el paisaje había cambiado.

En el prado habían muchas más hadas, y en las montañas muchos más dragones, aunque ellos no lo sabían, después de reencontrarse el amor y la magia también habían florecido en el mundo mágico, la fuerza de la magia antigua se hacía sentir, nadie sabía el por qué, por un tiempo vagaron libremente, entre vuelos, sonrisas y ayudar a otras criaturas, los dos fueron felices, el dragón nunca más utilizó el idioma humano o dragón, el Hada nunca pronunció una palabra en su lengua, entre ellos las palabras no eran necesarias.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

TRANSGRESIÓN

Después de recorrer el mundo entero, toda una eternidad humana, los dos seres mágicos conocieron la lluvia, los mares, las montañas y los valles, conocieron hasta el último rincón del mundo, regresaron al mundo mágico ella se había transformado en un hada muy hermosa sus ala tornasol eran el doble de las de cualquier otra hada y más brillantes que ningunas otras alas vista por hada alguna, el dragón era mucho más alto que cuándo partió y su cuerpo resplandeciente a la luz atraía a todos a su paso.

Muchas veces los dragones sobre volaban el prado pero ninguno era tan imponente como este, muy a su pesas el hada y el dragón finalmente detenían su vuelo, ella descendió como brisa suave y fresca mientras el admiraba su belleza, una vez en tierra ella lo vio partir, su vuelo era impetuoso y ligero el batir de sus alas, ella solo pudo sonreír, las hadas que ya la conocían volaron con prisa a su encuentro, todas ser dieron cuenta del brillo de su mirada, estaban asombrados del tamaño de sus alas, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, pero ella con su mirada buscabas a los al unir sus sonrisas le habían dado la vida, a diferencia de los humanos entre ellos no habían padres ni madres como los humanos, pero ellos podían sentir de dónde nacía la magia de la sonrisa que los había creado, a lo lejos estaban ellos dos, tenían los ojos verdes en un tono distinto a los de ellas, sin poder evitarlo voló hacia ellos y los abrazo, estos los tomó por sorpresa y tímidamente al verse se volvieron a sonreír y un nuevo ser mágico nació, el hada son reía al verlos.

\- Gracias por de su sonrisa nací yo, dijo el hada sin soltarles.

Ninguno puedo entender por qué ella les daba las gracias.

\- ¿Por qué te alejaste tanto tiempo? Preguntó una de las hadas más antiguas.

\- No quería ocasionar más daño, no sabía cómo controlar mis emociones, pero ya todo cambio, su voz era suave y tranquila, se escuchaba como música, transmitía paz y alegría.

\- ¿Estas segura? Preguntó el hada antigua.

\- Si, mientras estuve en tierras lejanas mi magia interior creció, fue lo único que contestó.

Sin darse cuenta se vio rodeada por muchas hadas que nunca antes había visto, cada una más hermosa que la otra.

\- Cuéntanos qué cosa viste, pidió un Hada curiosa, ella sonrió tiernamente recordando a su pequeño humano cuando nació y poniendo sus pies en la tierra bajo sus alas y caminó hasta una pieza cercana, todos la vieron extrañada, aún cuando podían ninguna hada caminaba.

\- Cuando me fui, viaje hasta unas tierras lejanas, allí vi como nace un humano, entre ellos se diferencia con un nombre.

-¿Qué es un nombre? Pregunto otra

\- Es algo que la identifica, que es de cada uno y cuando necesitan llamarse utilizan ese nombre.

\- ¿Y tu tenias uno? Pregunto alguien más.

\- Un bebé humano alguna vez me llamo bella, luego otro me llamo linda, pero ninguno de esos era mi nombre, ella sonreía al decir esto.

\- ¿Te podían ver los humanos? Preguntó un hada antigua que recordaba la transgresión de los humanos a la regla inquebrantable.

\- Solo mientras sus almas son puras, luego que el entendimiento florece y su inocencia les abandona ya no me pudieron ver.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Se escuchó que alguien preguntó

\- La magia, o la poca magia que aún reside en ellos, les permite vernos por un tiempo.

\- Los humanos nacen de manera diferente, se unen por la magia que nacen entre hombres y mujeres, pero ellos le dicen amor, para todo tienen un nombre, esto hizo reír a las hadas.

\- ja ja ja ja ja ja, las risas de las hadas hizo resplandecer el prado, esto era nuevo.

\- Ohhh miren como brilla todo, dijo un hada joven realmente maravillada.

\- Es por la magia de la felicidad, contestó enseguida el hada, la primera vez que mi pequeño humano me hizo reír de felicidad todo alrededor brillo.

El hada contó con detalle cómo su pequeño humano creció, como el paso del tiempo fue cambiado, les contó cómo el aliento de vida poco a poco se fue apagando cuando su compañera se marchó, las hadas tristes no podían ni imaginar separarse de su compañero o compañera, después que compartían una sonrisa ya eran uno por la eternidad y nunca se separaban, los que tenían pareja se tomaban de las manos y descendían a la tierra para unirse en un abrazo.

\- ¿Y nunca más estarán juntas? Preguntó una pequeña hada de cabellos azules.

\- El dijo que se iba a reunir con ella, antes de que el aliento de vida abandonará su cuerpo, me confesó que siempre pudo verme y me contó que pronto volverían a reunirse, que se reunirían más allá, en dónde está el creador, en ese momento el hada desplegó sus hermosas alas y levantó el vuelo

\- El creador solo los hizo mortales un tiempo, luego que abandonan su cuerpo, su espíritu se eleva para vivir una vida eterna, el hada giraba en el aire feliz - Ahora mi pequeño William es inmortal y está junto a su amada princesa, ahora él es eternamente feliz.

Las hadas no podían entender lo ella les trataba de explicar, ni por qué decía que al abandonar el aliento de vida el cuerpo del humano, sería él sería feliz.

En ese momento sintió el impetuoso llamado de su amor y emprendió el camino para llegar a su encuentro.

En las montañas de los dragones muchas cosas habían cambiado, los dragones habían emprendido luchas entre ellos, en el momento en el que el joven llegó dos dragones de fue luchaban por una joven dragón de hielo, sin importarles lo que su lucha generaba, muchos árboles se incendiaron y muchos animales huían de sus hogares, otros caían sin poder escapar.

Ni en las luchas más crudas entre los humanos había visto tanta devastación, por más que intentó se pasarlos no pudo y entre los dos grados lo atacaron, la magia del dragón se activo y con tan solo un suspiro los congeló, estos dos dragones no lo conocían, no tenían ni idea de lo que podía hacer este joven pero robusto dragón.

Aún cuando sólo quería detenerlos al congelarlos se fueron en picada a tierra y parecían estar sin vida. Angustiado por lo que había hecho su alma gritó por la presencia de su hada en silencio mientras descendía, al llegar al suelo la vio llegar, en su mirada antes serena ahora había angustia y sólo ella era capaz de ver su dolor.

El hada descendió y abrazándolo se apoyó a su pecho, para que se calmarse, dragones y hada fueron atraídos por la magia, pues la regla inquebrantable había sido transgredida, la fuerza emanada de ella los atrajo, hadas y dragones fueron testigos de el abrazo prohibido que dieron los dos y como su mirada y sus sonrisas les hacían uno solo, esto nunca antes había ocurrido, no podían unirse seres mágicos de diferentes especies, era prohibido, era una abominación ante los ojos de los dragones que desconocían las aventuras que el joven dragón seguramente había vivido junto con el hada.

Al romper el abrazo el hada tocó el cuerpo de los dos dragones mientras él soplaba una cálida brisa que los fue descongelando, poco a poco, cuando se levantaron el hada se levantó en el aire viendo a los ojos a su bello dragón.

Hadas y Dragones antiguos esperaba con temor alguna manifestación de la magia que resguardada la ley inquebrantable, pero nada pasó. El dragón hacía una reverencia antes su amada hada y ella le correspondió, dejando a todos asombrados, nunca palabra alguna se pronunció entre ellos.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

SACRIFICIO DE AMOR

Unos días después de lo sucedido el dragón fue llamado ante la presencia de los antiguos, para que explicará el porqué de su comportamiento cosa que asombro al dragón, antes de marcharse estas luchas no se daban entre los dragones, vivían en paz y armonía entre ellos, curioso por saber qué había pasado entre los suyos acató el llamado.

\- ¿Por qué has regresado? Pregunta uno de los antiguos con voz de trueno.

\- Por que ya era tiempo de regresar, fue su respuesta.

\- Traes el caos contigo, dijo otro con una voz gélida.

\- El caos lo atraen con esas luchas, el caos se instaura cuando las almas se corrompen y se pierde la inocencia, la voz amable del dragón cambió, se transformó de suave y apacible a un rugido como el de un león antes de atacar.

\- El orden de las cosas cambio en nuestras tierras, ahora el más poderoso prevalece sobre el débil, aquella declaración desgarró el alma del dragón que impávido escuchaba aquellas palabras.

\- Es imposible que avalen estos comportamientos, no pueden permitir que esto siga ocurriendo, no han visto lo que estas luchas hacen con los seres, ya lo he visto con los humanos, de continuar así la devastación llegarán a nuestras tierras y nada podrá detenerlo.

\- Los humanos son mortales, seres insignificantes con una vida efímera, nosotros somos inmortales, el dragón antiguo habló con arrogancia y desde hacía los humanos. Entre los dragones antiguos estaban los que unieron la magia y le dieron vida al joven, ellos pensaban igual, fueron testigos de las guerras y las miles de batallas que los humanos habían tenido en el pasado desde que el creador les sacará del Edén.

Muchas veces habían viajado juntos, habían abandonado sus tierras y vagando por el mundo buscando a su pequeño dragón sin tener éxito mientras él estuvo ausente, fueron testigo de cómo la ambición podía contaminar el espíritu y la maldad se hacía presente, vieron que aunque la vida de los humanos era efímera comparándola con la eternidad, la vivían intensamente y los sacrificios que eran capaces de hacer por esa magia que ellos llamaban amor.

El joven dragón al escuchar cómo eran menospreciados sus amados humanos, enfureció y con la mirada amenazante llena de ira fue desplegando sus alas a todo lo que daban, de un solo movimiento derribó a todos los antiguos, estos no pudieron resistir la fuerza que los arrastró como simple hojas al viento, primero estaban asombrados y luego enfurecidos, el atrevimiento de este joven había sobrepasado todos los límites, el ego de muchos se resintió, otros estaban impresionados y un par estaban maravillados y orgullosos de los que su pequeño y único dragón podía hacer, desde que la magia lo creó tenía algo especial y luego de aquella súbita transformación ellos estaban seguros de que él era un ser muy especial.

Cuando los antiguos intentaron detener al joven dragón, este con una sonrisa sopló sobre ellos e inmovilizó sus alas.

\- El más fuerte prevalece ¿No fueron esas sus palabras?

-Eres un Dragón impuro, gritó uno atrayendo la atención del joven.

\- ¿Eres un dragón de fuego cierto? preguntó el joven, El antiguo permaneció erguido y no le no contestó nada, El joven desató su aliento de fuego sobre él, normalmente el fuego no le haría daño, pero el aliento de fuego era tan intenso que sentía que podía quemarse.

\- Si el orden de todo cambió en este lugar, y es a la fuerza que prevalece un dragón, espero no me obliguen a utilizar mi fuerza o a humillarlos delante los demás, la existencia de los humanos no es insignificante, guarden su vanidad y su arrogancia, no sea que el creador se vea ofendido, por el error de un humano todos perdieron su paraíso y momentáneamente la vida eterna, no busquen un castigo mayor por creer que son mejores o superiores a ellos.

Con estas palabras elevó su vuelo y se alejó a los antiguos, dejándolos en un incómodo silencio, voló a la cima de una montaña nevada tratando de controlar sus emociones, sabiéndose solo desató una tormenta que se concentró en la cúspide de esa montaña, su gruñido retumbó por toda la extensión de las tierras mágicas, desde su prado las hadas asombradas escuchaban el sonido que viajaba en el viento, pero ella podía sentir su aflicción y sin pensarlo voló a su encuentro, a pesar de la distancia él pudo sentir que ella se aproximaba y cerrando sus ojos la espero paciente, al sentir su tacto toda su furia y frustración se desvaneció, y su mirada volvió a ser la de antes, pacífica y serena.

Él se sentó sobre el hielo y ella junto a él, solo se veían a los ojos, contándose todo sin decirse nada, ella le sonreía y él extendió sus alas riendo a todo pulmón, cerrándolas sobre ella, el frío era intenso y no quería que sus hermosas alas se maltrataran.

A lo lejos los dragones antiguos sintiéndose humillados veían al hada y al dragón con envidia, odio y recelo, no entendía por qué el creador no les castigaba, por qué la magia no se manifestaba en su contra, en silencio comenzaron a fraguar un plan en contra del joven dragón.

Los días pasaban y el hada continuaba narrando las experiencias y las anécdotas sus humanos y del amor que se tenían entre ellos, les contó sobre el amor que sentían los padres por sus hijos, de los hijos por los padres y cómo eran capaces de dar su vida entera por sus seres queridos, día tras día acudía al llamado de la voz de su corazón cuándo sentía que su dragón la necesitaba.

El joven drago estrechó sus lazos con quienes generaron la magia que lo creó y comenzó a llamarlos padre y madre cómo lo hacían los humanos y ellos aceptaban aquellas palabras sabiendo de lo que significaba para su pequeño dragón todo aquello, él también compartió con ellos lo que pasó la primera vez que vio a su hada y ellos pudieron entender porque se transformó de esa manera, muchas veces le aconsejaron que no la viera más, y él insistía que prefería ser un mortal que alejarse de ella, con aquellas palabras terminaba cada charla y él emprendía el vuelo para encontrarse con ella y encontrar paz en sus verde mirada.

Así pasaron muchos días en la tierra mágicas, sentados sobre un árbol, cerca del lago o una montaña helada, el dragón y el hada eran inseparables, su amor cada vez era más grande, cierto día él se paro de repente y voló sin verla, ella lo siguió hasta que llegaron a las tierras de los humanos, todo había cambiado y estaba irreconocible, no había rastro de los humanos del hada, ella desesperada sintió un profundo sentimiento de pérdida y desolación, él entendiendo la tristeza en sus ojos desesperado voló buscándolos la magia había creado un vínculo que emanaba un rastro que sólo el amor podría distinguir, él la tomó en sus garras cuando a ella se le cansaron sus alas, mientras él señalaba el camino ella lo seguía, finalmente dieron con ellos, estaban bien, eran, felices y se encontraban en un lugar al que llamaban Escocia, después de estar entre ellos escucharon que otros humanos, ambicioso llenos de odio habían atacado a la familia de su pequeño William y cuando ya eran unos pocos tuvieron que marcharse para proteger a los niños, el hada triste por escuchar aquello lanzó un hechizo el primero y único que harían en su existencia sobre los humanos.

\- Por el amor a mi pequeño William, desde hoy y para siempre tu su sangre y su legado será resguardado, sea uno o sean mil, la fuerza del amor que el creador dio a todas las criaturas, resguarde la permanencia de los descendientes de mi pequeño William hasta que el creador les llame, diciendo aquellas palabras el hada cerros sus alas y al abrirlas miles de destellos de polvo de hada cubrieron aquellas tierras.

Sintiendo tranquilidad de que sus humanos estarían bien voló junto a su dragón, esta vez buscando a los descendientes de Ailyn, el rastro de la magia los llevó hasta ellos, se encontraban en el mismo lugar y habían crecido en número, al igual que antes eran pocas las jóvenes en esa familia, así como habían crecido en número también lo hicieron en ambición, las chicas ya no poseían ese brillo en su mirada lo que lastimó profundamente el corazón del joven dragón, más allá del prado el gran árbol que hizo crecer el hada en el lugar en donde la pequeña Ailyn había dejado este mundo, todo había cambiado y estaban a punto de derribarlo, las jóvenes muy tristes se abrazaban al gran árbol que por muchas generaciones había sido su confidente, pues de generación en generación se conocía la historia de la princesa Ailyn y el príncipe dragón y el árbol que estaban por derribar era la prueba de que la historia era real.

El hada y el dragón utilizado su magia hicieron que todos los seres humanos se alejaran, él llamó al viento del sur que trajo una tormenta de hielo y ella los adormeció con su magia cuando llegaron a sus casas.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

UN SACRIFICIO, UNA NUEVA VIDA, UN GRAN AMOR

Estando solos, el hada colocó ambas manos sobre el árbol, con su magia hizo que sus raíces se fortalecieran mientras surgían de la tierra, todas se encontraban expuestas cuando el dragón gentilmente tomó el tronco con sus garras y al lado a su hada inició su vuelo, juntos buscaron un lugar nuevo y seguro para el árbol de Ailyn, volaron tierras vírgenes, a dónde no había señas de ningún ser humano, el lugar era hermoso, lleno de flores de mil colores, en lo alto de una colina el dragón descendió y el hada nuevamente se acercó al árbol e hizo que este se enraizara en la tierra, las raíces se abrieron paso entre la tierra fértil y se afianzaron profundamente, luego de esto el dragón se acostó rodeando con su cuerpo el tronco, significó mucho para él poder ponerlo a salvo, el hada solo se sentó a su lado, ella entendía lo que él sentía también, el amo profundamente y genuinamente a su humana, como ella a su pequeño príncipe.

El viento del sur comenzó a soplar, era una tarde ventosa y una leve llovizna comenzó a caer, el hada abrió sus alas y simplemente se dejó llevar, el viento del sur renovó sus fuerzas, el pesar y la tristeza se fueron con él, el dragón desde el suelo veía su hermosa sonrisa y sin pensarlo voló a su encuentro, por primera vez el dragón, necesito decir lo que su alma sentía.

\- Te amo Princesa, le dijo en lengua humana, el hada detuvo el vuelo y lentamente se aproximó hasta él.

\- Te amo mí príncipe, después de esto se abrazó con fuerza al cuello del dragón, ambos estaban conscientes que su amor era prohibido y abrazados esperaban el castigo que les sería impuesto por el creador, abrazados los dos fuertemente esperaban algo que nunca pasó, ambos estaban felices y con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos le agradecían al creador su indulgencia.

El árbol reposo en su nuevo hogar, y el hada y el dragón regresaron a su tierra, los días pasaron y ellos comenzaron a utilizar el lenguaje humano para comunicarse, con cada gesto de amor algo nuevo florencia en el prado de las hadas y el joven dragón se hacía más fuertemente, los antiguos no podían encontrar la razón de por qué la magia antigua se estaba haciendo presente, renuentes a aceptar que algo o alguien más poderoso que ellos se hiciera presente, los dragones comenzaron a observar con atención hasta que un día, los encontraron en aquella montaña que habían convertido en su lugar de encuentro.

Ya no estaba helada, estaba cubierta de flores de múltiples colores, esas flores no estaban en ningún otro lugar de las tierras mágicas, esto les pareció extraño a los dragones y en silencio se quedaron a vigilarlos.

Al escuchar que hablaban entre ellos en una lengua extraña, los antiguos vieron la oportunidad de dañar al joven dragón y sin perder tiempo volaron para informar a los demás dragones de lo que habían descubierto, y sin esperar a nada o explicación alguna prepararon un antiguo ritual que nunca antes había sido utilizado contra ser mágico alguno.

El círculo mágico estaba preparado como una trampa mortal, cuando fuera convocada la magia, cualquier ser mágico que se encontrará dentro de este sería contenido y su magia sería extinguida, y su aliento de vida le sería arrebatado.

Sin consultar a todos los antiguos, la magia fue convocada y los dragones aguardaban a cierta distancia el regreso de su víctima, esperando obtener venganza y una victoria.

Como siempre el dragón acompañó al hada a su prado despidiéndose con una reverencia, todas las hadas los observaba, cuando él estaba por irse el hada sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, y voló hasta él sin importar nada y la hizo.

\- Te amo, le dijo en un susurro el hada.

\- Yo te amo más princesa, le contestó él, al separarse él se sentía feliz y ella... Ella repentinamente se sintió angustiada.

Al llegar a las montañas el dragón cayó en la trampa, sin poder evitarlo se vio inmovilizado, luchó por liberarse, utilizó su aliento de fuego, su aliento de hielo pero todo fue inútil, lentamente la magia le fue abandonandole, aunque desconocía que era esa magia o por qué lo había atrapado luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero entendía que irremediablemente ese sería su fin, su alma lloro en silencio y cerrando sus ojos evoca la sonrisa de su amor, ella era lo último que quería ver antes de partir.

\- Princesa te esperaré junto a tu pequeño William y mi princesa Ailyn te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, en el momento en que el dragón comenzó a perder sus fuerzas las plantas se del prado comenzaron a marchitarse, las hadas descendieron asustadas a la tierra, el río que cruzaba las tierras mágicas comenzó a congelarse.

El hada desesperada sintió el su pecho el dolor del dragón y al levantarse en vuelo las hojas de todas las plantas se cayeron, al ver esto todas las hadas las siguieron, algo extraño pasaba y ella podía sentirlo, las hadas podían entender que ella era especial, al igual que el dragón.

Al llegar a las montañas vieron cómo todo estaba cambiando, la nieve se estaba derritiendo la vegetación estaba muriendo, aún cuando sentía la presencia del dragón no podía verlo, ella lo buscaba entre las nube y no podía encontrarlo.

Los dragones estaban tan regocijados en su maldad que no se percataron de lo que estaba sucediendo, su tierra, su paraíso se estaba extinguiendo junto con el joven dragón atrapado en el círculo mágico, cuando los otros antiguos llegaron, ya era muy tarde, una vez invocada la magia ya no podía ser detenida.

\- ¿Qué han hecho? Ustedes han traído la destrucción a nuestras tierras, la voz del dragón primordial se escuchaba desgarrada, podía sentir el sufrimiento del noble dragón, en ese monto fue que se percataron del deterioro de todo lo que les rodeaba, no podían creerlo.

Todas las hadas llegaron juntas a tierra de los dragones, no podían entender cómo pudieron invocar la magia en contra de su amigo, el hermoso dragón.

El hada se aproximó al círculo y lo vio, apenas una brizna de magia quedaba en su cuerpo, y cuando él la vio ella entendió que nada tendría sentido sin él ¿de qué le serviría vivir hasta el fin del tiempo si su compañía?

Sin temor descendió y caminó entrando al círculo, hadas y dragones la vieron esto asombrados, ella sonreía al caminar a su encuentro.

Lágrimas de dolor brotaron de los ojos de las hadas que comprendían el sacrificio de amor que hacía su hermana, los dragones asustados trataba de escapar pero ya no podían, las hadas al unísono emprendieron el vuelo, todas volando alrededor del círculo, con lágrimas en los ojos comenzaron a entonar un canto de amor, cada una haciendo uso de sus dones regalo bendiciones al dragón y el hada que cada vez estaban más débiles, los dragones comprendieron que cometieron un error pero ya era tarde, los padres del dragón lloraban impotentes intentaron entrar al círculo pero este se había cerrado.

Desde adentro todos podían verlos, no había llanto, no había lamentos, se miraban con amor, de repente se escuchaba una lengua extraña que antes no entendían, pero ahora si podían entenderla, esto asustó a los dragones.

\- Desde el momento en que te vi te ame, dijo el dragón.

\- Desde siempre esperé por tu amor, cuando el hada posó sus manos por el rostro del dragón, todos pudieron escuchar y entender las palabras de amor que se profesaban, juntos pronunciaron algunas palabras.

\- Por tu amor, por mí amor, por la magia de nuestro amor siempre nos encontraremos, el dragón y el hada se besaron y una luz muy brillantes los envolvió, cuando la magia se extinguía de sus cuerpo ellos recordaban a sus humanos, el amor que ellos les brindaron, recordaron su hermoso árbol que por siempre estaría a salvo.

\- Te amo, dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de desplomarse al suelo, lo mismo pasó con las hadas, las luz se hizo más brillante y envolvió los dos cuerpos sin vida, poco a poco se fue poniendo más pequeña y de repente estalló con tanta fuerza que los dragones se vieron expulsados en todas direcciones sin poder mantenerse en pie o en el aire.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

EL DESPERTAR DE LA MAGIA Y DEL AMOR VERDADERO

Una voz de trueno se desprendió de los cielos y todas las criaturas sintieron temor, era el creador, desde la expulsión de los humanos del Edén, nunca había hecho sentir su presencia ante los seres mágico

\- ¿QUIÉN HA DAÑADO A DOS ÁNGELES DE MI CREACIÓN? ¿QUIÉN FUE CAPAZ DE DAÑAR A QUIÉNES ENVÍE A CUIDARLES?

La magia de los dragones que invocaron el círculo dejo su rastro, y aunque intentaron ocultarse el Creador pudo ver que la maldad los había corrompido.

\- POR TANTO HAN DAÑADO A MIS ÁNGELES, SU CASTIGO SERÁ PEOR QUE EL DESTIERRO, SERÁN DESPROVISTOS DE SU MAGIA Y SU DESTINO SERÁ MARCADO POR LOS HUMANOS

Las hadas se postraron ante su creador y la más antigua hablo por todas ellas.

\- Oh nuestro Creador, toma nuestra magia y devuelve el aliento de vida a tus Ángeles, toma nuestras alas para que ellos emprendan su vuelo

El creador al ver la sinceridad de sus sentimientos y la pureza de su alma, se complació y les contestó

\- YA NO PUEDEN SER ÁNGELES, SACRIFICARON SUS ALAS VOLUNTARIAMENTE PARA CUIDAR DE USTEDES, NO PUEDEN SER SERES MAGIA PORQUE LA MAGIA SE EXTINGUIÓ DE SUS CUERPOS, NO PUDIERON EN SU AMOR IMAGINAR QUE EL ESPÍRITU DE LOS SERES MAGIA SERÍA CORROMPIDO, una pequeña hada se atrevió hablar llena de miedo.

\- ¿Y como humanos mi creador? El hadita lloraba copiosamente, realmente le dolía lo que había pasado.

\- COMO HUMANOS VIVIRÁN, DESPUÉS TU DOLOR Y AMOR POR ELLOS ES GENUINO

\- Los cuerpos se levantaron y a la vista de todos se fueron transformando, fueron desapareciendo alas, cola y garras, su piel y su aspecto fueron cambiando, nuevamente el creador les infundió aliento de vida, y ellos lentamente abrieron los ojos, ellos se vieron, él tenía los azules como el mismo cielo y ella verde como el bosque en primavera, sus cabellos eran dorados recordando que alguna vez fueron dos Ángeles, su piel era blanca recordando la pureza de sus corazones, él era muy alto recordando que alguna vez fue un poderoso dragón y ella un poco chica, recordando que una vez vivió como un hada, eran tan puros de corazón que no se fijaron en su desnudez, al abrir nuevamente sus ojos se reconocieron sus almas y se abrazaron con fuerza, cómo muchas veces vieron a los humanos hacer ellos expresaron su amor con un beso.

\- UNA NUEVA VIDA TENDRÁN, UNA VIDA CORTA Y LLENA DE SACRIFICIOS, PERO UNA VEZ QUE SE ENCUENTRE EN LA TIERRA SUS ALMAS, SE RECONOCERÁN. Una vez dicho esto, sus cuerpos se fueron haciendo más pequeños hasta convertirse en dos bebés humanos, las hadas los rodearon antes que el creador se los llevara.

Los dragones fueron expulsados y al perder su magia pudieron ser vistos por los humanos, estos temiendo a los desconocido comenzaron a cazarlos hasta que fueron exterminados, solo los de corazones puros fueron transformados en Ángeles y llevados a las moradas del creador.

Las hadas pidieron al creador ser las cuidadoras del hada y el dragón mientras durara su vida humana, lo que él les concedió, mientras llegaba el momento de abrir sus ojos a una nueva vida las hadas restauran el equilibrio de su prado, dos suspiros para las hadas fue una eternidad para los humanos, nuevos tiempos y muchos cambios vivieron los humanos hasta que un día la fuerza de la magia brillo tanto, que las hadas supieron que uno de ellos iniciaba su vida humana, era el joven dragón que nacía fuente y sano, fruto de un gran amor, nacía dentro de una antigua familia en una tierra llamada Escocia, dentro de una de las familias más antiguas, poseedora de muchas historias y nobleza en donde se decía que el amor y la magia de una hermosa hada de ojos verdes protegía el legado y el linaje de su sangre.

La madre del niño moría mientras este abría los ojos, dejando a su padre herido de muerte, esto ya había pasado antes dentro de la familia Andrew, pero generación tras generación sobrevivieron a la tragedia, en su nueva vida el dragón sería conocido por el nombre de William Albert Andrew, en honor al varón que ganara el favor del hada en tiempos antiguos, que con magia había resguardo su descendencia.

Algunas hadas abandonaron su prado y fueron a cuidar al pequeño humano, por mucho tiempo lo observaron desde lejos sin intervenir, pues tenía un padre y una hermana que lo amaban profundamente, poco tiempo después de nacer su padre sintió la necesidad de alejarse de su amada Escocia y viajaron a unas tierras llamadas América, este lugar se encontraba al otro lado del mar y en el pasado eran tierras inhóspitas y no estaba habitada por los seres humanos.

Cuatro años humanos pasaron y el padre del pequeño murió en un fatal accidente, el niño y su hermana pasaron a estar bajo el cuidado de una mujer fría y calculadora, para los humanos era su tía, pero las hadas sabían que realmente no lo era.

Dos años más pasaron y nuevamente el brillo de la magia alertó a las hadas, una hermosa niña había nacido en las tierras de Ailyn, tenía los ojos verde y una sonrisa radiante, los descendientes de Ailyn con el pasar del tiempo se fueron corrompiendo al punto que la ambición podía más que el amor a la compasión, la madre se vio obligada a huir de su familia pues era la única heredera y querían despojarla de su hija a fuerza, el padre de la niña fue víctima de sus parientes y murió al defender a su hija, la madre logró huir y para mantenerla a salvo la dejó abandonada a las puerta de un orfanato el día antes de Navidad.

La joven madre, con un gran dolor en su corazón le pidió Dios cuidará de su bebé y se alejó de ella, algunas hadas abandonaron su prado y con cautela cuidaban a la niña,el tiempo pasó y la bebé ya era una hermosa niña de seis años, disfrutaba subir a los árboles y sentir cómo el viento acariciaba su rostro, extendía sus brazos imaginando que volaba llevada por el viento, era feliz con tan poco y traviesas como un hada, aún poseía la magia de un Ángel y la magia de un hada, cuando llega el invierno con la primera nevada su espíritu se elevaba, mientras muchos resentían la llegada del invierno ella irradiaba luz y felicidad.

William contaba con catorce años cuando la realidad de la fragilidad de la existencia humana nuevamente tocó a su puerta, su amada hermana enfermado, su tía decidió trasladarse a una propiedad familiar que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, nuevamente el joven William su frío la pérdida de un ser querido, esta vez fue su amada hermana que partía dejando a su pequeño hijo, cinco años menor que él.

Un día después de despedir a su hermana, una fuerza desconocida le hizo escapar de su tía y sus cuidadores, camino cruzando el bosque vestido con el traje de gala de sus antepasados. En la distancia un árbol muy grande y frondoso llamó su atención y sin importarle nada caminó hasta el, una suave llovizna decencia del cielo, con cada gota que caía el sentía que su pena se hacía más ligera, una vez que llegó hasta el árbol, el llanto de una niña llamó su atención.

Era una pequeña de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, al verla sintió la necesidad de protegerla, no resistía sentir su tristeza y su dolor, ella era tan pequeña, sin saber por qué o cómo de repente se encontraba hablando con ella, sin poder evitarlo quedó atrapado en esos verdes ojos y ella sintió paz al encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azules, las hadas que los cuidaron desde que iniciaron esta nueva vida se reencontraron y después de todo ese tiempo se abrazaron.

Sus almas se reconocieron, bajo la sombra de su árbol amado, la magia se liberó y desde ese momento se sellaba ese vínculo mágico que lo había creado, a partir de ese momento sus caminos se encontrarían una y otra vez hasta que sus corazones volvieran a latir como uno, sus almas estarían eternamente unidas por el hilo rojo del destino, muchos obstáculos deberían ser superado, pero al final su amor los vencería todos, pues fue un amor que nació en el cielo y reafirmado en la tierra.

-No llores pequeña eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, le dijo el jovencito a la pequeña que lloraba sobre el pasto mojado por la lluvia,tratando de consolarla. La niña lo veía asombrada por su estaña vestimenta,cuando lo miro a los ojos sintió paz, él se perdió en sus ojos verdes olvidando el dolor y la soledad que hasta ese momento embargaba su corazón.

Fin...


End file.
